Sonic: Friendship is Eternal Wrath of Nazo
by VGFanatic
Summary: When the negative energy of the chaos emeralds becomes too great, Nazo is born. inspired by Nazo Unleashed by Chakra X


i own nothing except the fanfic and the concept of Nova Nazo. which can be seen on my DA page.

MLP:FIM is copyright of Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Sonic is copyright of Sega and Sonic Team

* * *

Sonic Friendship is Eternal Wrath of Nazo

Diamond Tiara huffed as she looked out her bedroom window. She was visibly distraught with something.

"Daughter you must push that feeble hatred to the side…" her father, Filthy Rich said as he entered her room.

"Father, how many times must I request that you knock before entering my room?" she asked, irritated by his sudden intrusion, attitude lacing her voice.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady" he said sternly, "And look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

She huffed again before turning around, her facial expression angry and annoyed.

"Wipe that scowl off your face" he demanded.

"No" she said.

"I didn't ask a question" he said sternly, getting short with his daughter's attitude.

"Then consider my answer rhetorical" she said with a smug smirk. That was the last straw, Filthy walked over to his daughter as he ordered a maid to shut the door and pay no mind to the sounds she may hear next.

The maid nodded and shut the door before starting to walk away, the sounds of a little girl being disciplined could be heard, muffled by the walls. She bit her bottom lip as she heard those sounds, but continued to walk away from the room. The sounds growing quieter with each step.

Diamond Tiara rubbed her sore bottom after having received a spanking from her father, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him in fear.

"Young lady, you will learn to respect me. And you will learn to let petty things go" he said.

She nodded slowly, sobbing a bit as her bottom stung.

"That giant emerald may have been found by me, but when informed of the truth after that rather rude break in…I learned it was not mine to have. No matter how much I wanted its pieces to adorn my walls" he said softly, his tone still serious.

She nodded again in understanding, but still hated to admit defeat like this. That emerald was hers! How could anyone take something from her and then get away with it scott-free?

"That attitude was completely unnecessary Diamond Tiara…I am your father and as such I expect you to respect me and show it thusly" he said. She nodded again, her tears slowly stopping as the pain became a dull throb.

"Now give me a hug" he said softly before she jumped into him and wrapped her forelegs tightly around him.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" she whimpered softly. He stroked her mane as he returned the hug.

"It is quite alright Diamond Tiara, just don't let it happen again. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" she replied.

"Who's daddy's brightest gem?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled happily.

"I am" she said. He kissed her cheek and smiled at his daughter.

"That's right" he said as he let her go and stood.

"Now, I'm going to go meet some important ponies, why don't you go and play with Silver Spoon for a while?" he asked. She nodded before happily trotting out of her room. He just sighed as he sat down for a moment, a hoof to his head as he rubbed it back and forth. He then looked up and to his daughter's dresser, standing atop it was a picture of a beautiful mare with hair just like Diamond Tiara's and a stunning physique that would make any Stallion drool and collectively agree that it put Fleur De Lise to shame. She was standing next to Filthy Rich in front of their mansion, both of them smiling happily. In the picture her stomach seemed enlarged, but that was to be expected since she was pregnant with Diamond at the time of the photo. Though the enlargement wasn't too much and she still had that physique of a goddess.

"How I wish you were still here…it's not easy raising her by myself…" he said softly to himself before standing again and leaving the room.

Meanwhile

"RRGH!" Diamond Tiara groaned loudly, "It's just not fair Silver Spoon…I deserved that emerald!" she said.

"Are you still on about that?" she asked her friend, "You're making as big a deal out of this as when Alula gave you that Hearts and Hooves Day card" she added. Diamond blushed at that and growled at her.

"That's not the point, and she has nothing to do with this" she said, sticking her nose up in a huff and walking ahead of her friend. Silver Spoon just sighed before a grin appeared on her face.

"So you do like her then?" she asked, emphasis on the word do.

"N-no!" Diamond proclaimed as she blushed more. Silver Spoon just smiled more.

"Diamond and Alula, sitting in a tree" she began to sing before Diamond turned around, cheeks beet red and eyes wide open in anger, her teeth showing. Silver Spoon just laughed at that.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" she shouted, her voice cracking as she did so. An overly dramatic gasp escaped Silver Spoon's lips.

"You do like her! You're a filly fooler!" she exclaimed. Diamond's lip quivered a bit before she quickly turned and ran at full speed.

"Wait Diamond! I was only teasing!" she shouted after her friend as she gave chase. Diamond sat down near a tree, this tree having been special to her mother. She too felt a special connection to it. She slowly began to break down and cry. She never really knew why, but every time she came to that tree when she was sad she'd feel better. It was like her mother lived on in the tree and comforted her daughter.

Silver Spoon finally caught up with her, "Look Diamond…I'm really sorry" she said, approaching her friend slowly.

"Go Away…." Diamond said sternly. Silver Spoon took a few more steps.

"Diamond please listen, I'm real sor-"

"Leave!" she shrieked at her friend. Silver Spoon just lowered her head and walked away from her. If she was going to act like that she wasn't gonna be there for it.

Diamond sobbed into her hooves as she leaned on the tree, "First my dad spanks me…then Silver Spoon teases me…" she wept.

"Could this day get any worse?" she asked, and as if on cue it began to rain. She looked up to the sky and pouted.

"I hate you…" she said to the sky before standing up. She looked at the tree with sadness in her eyes.

"Mommy…I wish you were here…" she said softly. Just as she began to turn around a bright flash of light engulfed her, and before she knew it everything went dark.

Diamond Tiara groaned as she finally began to regain consciousness. How long had she been out for? It seemed like hours, judging by how orange the sky looked after her eyes adjusted. She slowly sat up and held her head.

"Ow…what hit me?" she wondered before noticing something glowing in front of her. She reached for it and picked it up. Upon closer inspection she realized it was just like that big emerald her father had. What did he call it again? The Master Emerald?

But this was a whole emerald, and smaller in size. She shrugged slightly and held onto the cyan gemstone as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She started to recognize some landmarks and turned a little more. The next thing she saw horrified her.

The tree, the only living thing that radiated her mother's presence, was in pieces. It's base was banana peeled and charred horribly. The rest was scattered and charred, if not still burning. She just gazed at the scene in front of her, tears welling up as a huge hole in her heart opened right up. A great chilling emptiness soon followed this, her mind going blank as she literally became comatose with grief.

"Make the pain stop…" she whispered softly to no one in particular, the pain so immense that she couldn't even register it beyond an indescribable ache deep within her heart.

"Please…make it go…away" she whispered again. The emerald glowed softly as she sat there in pure and utter despair.

Twilight's House

Knuckles, Applejack, Shadow, Spike, and Twilight were gathered together in the home of the lavender unicorn. They were packing for a trip to Canterlot, Knuckles had the Master Emerald with him. Especially since the Princess requested he bring it, due to the fact a guard was recently detained for holding an emerald in secret and thus becoming corrupt. This was a trip to not only save that guard from himself, but it was also to educate the citizens about how dangerous Chaos Emeralds can be when one isn't careful.

"Alright, that's all the things we'll need…I think" Twilight said before checking the list again, "Yep that is everything" she said happily.

"Good because that's the 5th time you've checked" Shadow said earning a glare from her.

"Let's just get a move on, don't wanna be late getting there" Applejack said before the others nodded. Spike jumped onto Twilight's back as they left the house and proceeded to the train station.

Spike decided to tag along since he hasn't been to Canterlot in a good while, and he also wanted to see how the whole purification of a corrupted individual went. He did his best to contain his excitement as they boarded the train a few minutes later.

The Next day at school

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were on their way to school. Scootaloo on her scooter with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sitting in the wagon that she was pulling along as she got them to the learning facility.

Silver Spoon was outside, sighing as she wondered where Diamond Tiara was. They were usually there at the same time, but this time there was no Diamond Tiara. She began to think about how Diamond reacted to her tease.

"Maybe…that was a little too much…" she said softly before the screech of tires was heard as Scootaloo brought her scooter to a stop.

"Another day another drama." Sweetie Belle said, knowing that Diamond Tiara probably had a good number of insults ready for them.

"Aw shucks, I'm sure it'll be fine" Applebloom said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at her as if to ask if she was serious.

"Yeah I know…" she said with a slight frown.

"I doubt she'll be talkative today girls" Silver Spoon said.

"And why should we believe you? You're her crony" Scootaloo said. Silver Spoon just glared at her before taking a deep breath.

"Well…let's just say her attitude will be more toward me." She said.

"Really now?" Applebloom asked, not completely buying it.

"I kind of upset her big time yesterday, so I'm more than certain that she'll be after my hide rather than yours" she said. The Crusaders looked at one another before looking back at Silver Spoon.

"Well…it seems genuine enough. Besides, you aren't as nasty as she is at least" Scootaloo said. Silver Spoon smiled softly at her.

"Thanks." She said before noticing Applebloom had been staring in the distance intently.

"Is she okay?" Silver Spoon asked. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle turned to her and moved closer.

"Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked as Scootaloo waved her hoof in front of Applebloom's eyes to try and get her attention.

"Would you stop that? It's distracting" Applebloom said as she grabbed Scootaloo's hoof. Scootaloo just grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"Well you were staring into space back there" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Scootaloo asked.

"I…" she stopped as she saw a form walking toward them, and not just any form. It was Diamond Tiara and she was walking at a slow even pace almost dragging her hooves on the ground. Diamond Tiara's eyes were narrow and shaded by her mane as she hung her head low.

"Diamond…" Silver Spoon said as she felt her worry rise. Diamond Tiara stopped right next to Silver Spoon and just looked at her. Silver Spoon looked into her eyes, her heart racing as sweat ran down her brow. The glare she was receiving was so icy that she felt her spine freeze. Finally after what seemed like an hour, but had really only been about a minute Diamond broke her gaze with Silver Spoon and walked into the school. Silver Spoon finally let herself gasp as she felt her body relax to the point that she slumped onto her belly.

"Hey you okay?" Scootaloo asked as she went over to her. Silver Spoon was panting as her mind and body began to react to the immense fear she had at that moment.

"Hey girls, we should get Ms. Cheerilee" Scootaloo said. "Silver Spoon isn't looking too good" she said before noticing that Applebloom was biting her lower lip in thought.

"Applebloom what's up?" Scootaloo asked, earning no response from her friend.

"Applebloom!" she shouted.

"Huh? What?" she asked, finally snapping out of it.

"You keep staring off into space…it's creepy" she said, earning a huff from Applebloom.

"What's on your mind?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'm not real sure…all I know is that we need to help Silver Spoon" she said as she noticed that the gray mare was shaking in the fetal position now.

"I'll go get Ms. Cheerilee" Sweetie Belle said as she ran into the school. A minute went by before she returned with Ms. Cheerilee.

"My goodness…Silver Spoon are you alright?" she asked. Silver Spoon didn't say anything and just continued to shake.

"Okay…plan B" Scootaloo said before sitting her up and slapping her a couple times to snap her out of it.

"Ow! That hurt Scootaloo!" she said as she broke free of Scootaloo's hold and rubbed her cheeks.

"At least it snapped you out of that" she said. Cheerilee just shook her head at Scootaloo before going over to Silver Spoon.

"What in Equestria happened?" she asked. Silver Spoon looked at her before faking a smile.

"I'm alright Ms. Cheerilee." She said as cheerfully as possible.

"You didn't seem alright" Cheerilee said.

"Oh…I'll be fine. Better get my flank to class" she said before going inside with her saddlebags of school supplies. Cheerilee just watched her and sighed before turning to Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"You three saw what happened right?" she asked.

"Yes, Diamond Tiara was walking all slow like with her head low like this" Scootaloo said as she pressed her chin to the ground.

"It wasn't that low" Sweetie Belle said.

"Shut up" Scootaloo said through her teeth.

"Well anyway, she was walking and stopped in front of Silver Spoon then she just stayed there for a minute and Silver Spoon started freaking out like that" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well I'll keep an eye on them, you three can help" Cheerilee said.

"Yeah! We can be" Applebloom started before the three of them said in unison "Cutie Mark Crusader Conflict Preventers! Yay!"

Cheerilee chuckled at that before smiling at them "Alright you three time for class" she said

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee" they said before getting their saddlebags and heading to class.

Not even 10 minutes into the school day and Silver Spoon wanted to leave, she didn't know where she'd run. All she cared about was putting distance between her and Diamond Tiara. She could feel the cold gaze of the girl piercing right through her. Even without turning to her she could feel those eyes, those eyes that spoke more than any action or word. They bore a hatred so intense that it didn't even look like hatred to anypony else.

Applebloom was having trouble paying attention to the lesson, Diamond Tiara at the front of her mind. She occasionally glanced back at Diamond only to feel an intense chill go through her as soon as Diamond moved her gaze to her till she looked away.

/just what the hay is up with her?/ Applebloom thought as she tried to wrap her head around it.

The recess bell couldn't have rung sooner, all the fillies and colts running out to play. Silver Spoon surprisingly was the first, it was like she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She even tripped over herself, much to the confusion and amusement of the others.

Diamond Tiara was the last one to leave the classroom, walking at that slow and even pace. Cheerilee just watched her opening her mouth to say something. Diamond turned to her and Cheerilee immediately stopped, feeling a chill run down her spine. Diamond Tiara soon left the school and was outside. Cheerilee was panting a bit, sweating and scared of what had just happened.

"What in all of Tartarus was that?" she wondered as she did her best to calm down.

Silver Spoon was keeping a watchful eye out for Diamond Tiara, looking every which way to make sure she was in the clear.

"Hiding from me?" Diamond Tiara said from behind her. Her voice so calm it was scary, but it was spoken softly and low. That kind of voice carried weight, the kind that made your blood freeze.

Silver Spoon gasped audibly and whipped around to see Diamond Tiara standing there with a smile slowly forming on her face. A full toothed smile, one that showed insanity, was what Silver Spoon saw. Her eyes teared up as she felt her heart race and her adrenaline course through her body. She turned to run, but simply ended up face to face with her again. Diamond was still smiling as she moved forward. Silver Spoon backed away, wanting to stay far away from her.

She kept backing up and Diamond kept advancing. Soon Silver Spoon felt her flank press against the wall of the school, she gasped softly as she looked at the wall before turning back to Diamond Tiara. Diamond had her nose against Silver Spoon's, staring straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Nowhere to run?" Diamond asked. Silver Spoon felt the tears roll down her cheeks as her fear rose. Diamond narrowed her eyes at Silver Spoon before moving toward her ear.

"This is only the beginning" she whispered into Silver Spoon's ear before backing away and walking away from her. Silver Spoon fell to the ground and began to sob, completely terrified of what just happened. Our Cutie Mark Crusaders had worried looks on their faces, having seen that whole thing.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" Scootaloo asked.

"No-ho-ho" she sobbed through her answer. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got down and simply nuzzled against her.

"It'll be alright Silver Spoon, we'll help you out" Sweetie Belle said. Silver Spoon sniffled as she calmed down and looked at the 3 of them, each with smiles of sympathy for her. Silver Spoon smiled softly.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

The rest of the school day passed without incident, the girls even invited Silver Spoon to hang out with them at the club house. She accepted with a smile and hopped in the wagon with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"What a day huh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes indeed…" Silver Spoon said.

"Though I wonder what's gotten into that filly" Scootaloo said.

"I think I might know" Applebloom said.

"You do?" Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon asked in unison. Applebloom just nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure." She said.

"Well who would know for sure?" Scootaloo asked.

"Either Knuckles or Shadow, but Knuckles and my sister left for Canterlot with Twilight and Shadow last night" Applebloom said.

"Aw horsefeathers." Scootaloo said.

"So there's no one that could help?" Silver Spoon asked.

"There may be one pony that could" Applebloom said before turning to Scootaloo "Scoot, set a course for Trixie's house" she said. Scootaloo nodded before kicking it into high gear and taking them to Trixie's house.

Filthy Rich's Mansion

Diamond Tiara walked through the door of the huge entrance hall before making her way to her room. The maids moving aside for her, mostly due to the paranoia they felt when she got near them. She entered her room and shrugged her saddlebags off before walking over to the mirror she had.

/Feels wonderful doesn't it?/ a voice said to her. She gasped and quickly looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

/The fear toward you, just from walking by. Glorious/ the voice said again. Diamond began to run around her room and check for anypony that could've gotten in.

"Show yourself!" she shouted.

/Behind you/ the voice said. She turned and saw her reflection in the mirror, but something was different. It was grinning insanely at her while she herself was confused and scared.

"Hey, how's it going?" The reflection asked. She gasped as she moved close and touched the reflective glass.

"What are you?" she asked.

"What a stupid question" the reflection said. "I'm you."

"How could you be me?" she asked.

"How could I not be you?" the reflection asked. Diamond Tiara just glared at her reflection while it just laughed.

"You poor simple little filly" it said. "Though I will say what you did to that other one…what was her name? Silver Spoon?" it asked. She just stayed silent and continued to stare down her own reflection.

"You know with all those death glares and threats, I wonder what Alula would think of you"

"You shut up!" Diamond yelled at her reflection.

"Aw, does somepony have a soft spot for a certain Pegasus?" it teased. Diamond Tiara just growled at it.

"One more word and I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? That won't help the cause, because you'll be killing yourself" it said before she screamed and tossed a book at the mirror shattering it.

/nice talking to you Diamond Tiara/ the voice said before its laugh echoed throughout her head. She panted as she tried to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Diamond Tiara?" Filthy Rich asked as he entered her room. He soon noticed the broken mirror. "What on earth is going on?" he asked.

"I'm fine father…just an…accident" she said. Filthy found that hard to believe, but knew how his daughter would react in the state she was in.

"Alright Diamond Tiara, dinner should be ready in an hour" he said before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the hay is going on?" Diamond wondered aloud, scared out of her mind.

Ponyville

Scootaloo came to a stop in front of the surprisingly simple abode of Trixie. It was just a simple two story home, something a travelling performer like her could afford. It was a pale blue on the walls and a purple roof.

"Anypony see this color scheme coming?" Scootaloo asked earning nods from the other 3. "Good so it's not just me" she said before getting off her scooter. The others got out of the wagon before going up to the door with Scootaloo.

Applebloom knocked on the door, awaiting a response. Trixie answered her door, using her magic to keep brushing her mane.

"Hello Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and…filly I've never seen before" she said with a smile.

"I'm Silver Spoon" she said with a smile.

"I'm Trixie, nice to meet you. Though I'm curious, why are you four here?" she asked.

"Can we come in?" Sweetie Belle asked. Trixie nodded stepping aside to let them inside. The four fillies took a seat on the couch in Trixie's living room. The walls were a sandy color, the furniture was burgundy and was quite a change from the outside.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, our classmate Diamond Tiara is acting all weird" Applebloom said. Trixie smiled, having an idea about what was wrong. Though why aren't they talking to family about this?

"Yeah, she scared Silver Spoon pretty bad" Scootaloo said. Trixie now had confusion, she didn't know if what she was thinking was what they were talking about.

"She had this really icy feel whenever you looked at her" Silver Spoon said. "Those eyes could've made the sun go out…." She said, still pretty shook up. Trixie set her brush down and trotted over to the fillies.

"Applebloom says she might know what's wrong, but we came here to see if you could help" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well Applebloom?" Trixie asked her.

"I think it…well, remember when you had that emerald? It made you all crazy?" she asked, hoping to get this on the right track.

"Yes, the corruption." Trixie said before it clicked. "You believe that Diamond Tiara could have an emerald and may be corrupted by it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think she might be." She said. "I could feel something, like a feeling whenever she was near. Even when I wasn't looking her way."

"You most likely were feeling the emerald's energy" Trixie said.

"That would explain why you were staring off like that" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, living around Knuckles probably made it to where you could sense the energy, since you're around the Master Emerald a lot" Sweetie Belle added.

"True." Applebloom said.

"There's only a few ways to tell if corruption is indeed the culprit. She could just be in possession of an emerald and its energy may just be residual. Meaning it's most likely stuck to her and will fade away soon." Trixie said.

"What are the ways to tell if corruption is the problem?" Silver Spoon asked, wanting to make sure.

"Markings on the body in the same color as the emerald she has, or even a change in her eyes." Trixie said.

"What kind of change?" she asked.

"Those red lines, the arteries, they'll change color first into the same color as the emerald" Trixie said. Silver Spoon bit her bottom lip before looking at the others.

"For the briefest moment when she was staring me down with her snout against mine, I could see a light blue color. It was like cyan I think, and it was pretty spooky." She said.

"Tell me, did she have any emotional trauma that would cause this to happen?" Trixie asked.

"What do you mean?" Silver Spoon asked.

"When someone with a deep emotional scar obtains an emerald, its energy fills the hole left in their heart by the scarring. When it does it acts like a shot of morphine, numbing the pain to the point that their mind sees the emerald as the only way to relieve the pain. As a result they become addicted, and any addiction always spirals out of control and can kill a pony." She explained.

Silver Spoon became severely worried about Diamond Tiara, the fact she could die is what scared her the most. What made it worse is that she felt the trauma may have been from her teasing Diamond about Alula.

"Is that what happened to you Trixie?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes indeed Applebloom. I had a deep scar in my heart from when I was run out of town, no other town welcomed me. And when that emerald came crashing through my roof its energy filled the hole and made me feel like I was unstoppable. I felt alone, and the emerald fixed that." she said. Silver Spoon felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks, after hearing that just feeling alone in the world was enough for corruption to occur, she just knew her teasing was what sent Diamond over the edge.

"Silver Spoon? What's the matter?" Trixie asked, seeing the young filly crying.

"Yesterday…I teased Diamond about a Pegasus named Alula…" Silver Spoon began.

"Wasn't she the only one to give Diamond Tiara a Hearts and Hooves day card? Without being threatened?" Applebloom asked.

"Yes, even Diamond Tiara was surprised. It made her feel genuinely happy, the happiest I'd ever seen her." Silver Spoon said. "So I poked some fun about her like liking Alula, and she pretty much became sour about the subject. Though I could see she had a genuine care for Alula after that. She became afraid to show it, due to the possibility that she'd most likely be teased much like she's teased everypony else" she said.

"Well, tis' the golden rule of karma. What goes around comes around, tenfold." Trixie said.

"Well, I had teased her about being a…filly fooler…" she said with shame. Trixie and the Crusaders just looked at her with sympathy for how she must be feeling.

"And you think that may have been what pushed her over the edge in her emotional state?" she asked.

"Yes…she ran off afterwards. And when I saw her in school…she was…scary…" Silver Spoon said before she began to sob, feeling so horrible about this. Trixie and the girls gave her supporting hugs, wanting to help her feel better.

Later that day

Silver Spoon was dropped off by Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, since she needed to be home by now.

"Have a good night Silver Spoon, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, see you then, goodnight girls" she said with a soft smile

"Goodnight" they said before leaving. Silver Spoon sighed as she watched them disappear over the horizon before turning to head to her home. Ironically it was along the path to Diamond Tiara's home. The path forked up ahead, and the left path led to Diamond Tiara while the right took Silver Spoon home.

Her mind kept racing at the possibility that she was the cause behind Diamond losing herself to a power she couldn't imagine. Her thoughts ended as she smelled something, it was charred wood. She followed her nose and turned, seeing a tree that had been splintered apart by a lightning strike. Silver Spoon looked around and recognized the area, then it clicked.

"Oh my Celestia…" she said, staring at the tree that meant so much to Diamond Tiara. "I'm not the reason behind her corruption…" she said relieved at that, but that still meant Diamond Tiara was most likely corrupted. She knew that Diamond cared a lot about this tree and seeing it in this state most likely ripped a huge hole in her heart.

"I gotta tell the girls tomorrow…" she said before running home.

Canterlot

The sun was setting and the moon was rising, the day had been quite a long one.

"I can't believe you did that" Twilight said.

"Huh?" Shadow asked.

"Don't 'huh' me" she said "You know what you did.

A few hours earlier

"So Ms. Sparkle, you and your friends are going to demonstrate this Chaos Energy to us?" a stallion in a lab coat asked, several other ponies in lab coats there to take notes on this new energy.

"Yes, we will begin with the Master Emerald" she said. Knuckles walked up and set the massive gem down gently.

"Hey, I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald" he said.

"So what exactly is the Master Emerald Knuckles?" one asked.

"It's the emerald that can neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds" he said.

"And by neutralize you mean?" A mare asked.

"To make neutral, not putting out any positive or negative energy" he said.

"So the Chaos Emeralds have polarity in their power?" one asked.

"Yes, they can't determine good from evil. However they can sense negative and positive intentions that are in our hearts. The Chaos emeralds turn your thoughts into power, with your heart being the reason behind whether the energy is positive or negative" he said as the scientists took notes, intrigued immensely by this.

"Could you show us?" a stallion asked.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked. Shadow walked up and pulled out an emerald before charging a chaos spear. Holding his arm high so they could see the crackling energy.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Master Emerald, stop the Chaos Emerald" he said before it glowed softly and the energy in Shadows hand faded. The scientists were ecstatic as they began to write more notes.

"Now what can a Chaos Emerald do?" one asked.

"Many things, it can power machinery, unlock latent abilities, enhance your physical abilities and allow you to do this" Shadow said before firing some Chaos Arrows at their hooves to scare them a little. They jumped like rabbits to get away from the attacks. Shadow just smiled at that, glad he was getting some entertainment out of this. Twilight just facehoofed.

"Oh my gosh…" she muttered to herself.

Current Time

Shadow just had the biggest grin on his face as Twilight finished retelling what he did. She saw the grin and just huffed.

"You know…you're in a lot of trouble for that" she said.

"No I'm not" he said.

"Yes you are, cuz you're sleeping on the floor" she said as she turned over in her bed and using her magic to turn out the lights. Spike had watched the whole thing and turned to Shadow in the dark room, but noticed he was gone. He turned to the door and saw Shadow leave before following him.

"Hey, wait up!" he called after Shadow. Shadow stopped and turned to Spike, letting him catch up before resuming the walk.

"Hey, don't let it get to ya." Spike said.

"I'm not" Shadow replied simply. "I just need some fresh air if I'm going to be sleeping on the floor I'd best get as relaxed as possible" he said. Spike just blinked at that before chuckling.

"You don't seem too bothered by it" Spike said

"I've lived alone for a long time, so it doesn't really bother me" he said as he reached a balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Do you always look at the stars?" he asked.

"Yes, it reminds me of the promise I made to Maria. To give everyone a chance to be happy" he said.

"Yeah, Twilight told me you used to live out among the stars" he said.

"Yes I did" he said, the two standing in silence before Spike's yawn broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I'm going to be out here for a long time, you can head back for bed" Shadow said.

"Alright, night Shadow" Spike said as he started to walk back to the room.

"Night" he said.

About one hour passed with Twilight being able to do anything except fall asleep. Tossing and turning, she just couldn't sleep. Her mind constantly going back to Shadow.

"Maybe I better go talk to him…" she said softly before getting up and trotting down to where she knew he'd be. She reached the balcony and saw him, but he was lying down and fast asleep. She frowned a bit before going over to him and lying beside him. Slowly snuggling up against him and draping a foreleg over his chest before kissing his cheek softly.

"Even though you drive me up a wall sometimes. I want you to know that, I still love you" she said softly before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep. Shadow just smiled at that before using Chaos Control to get them into bed.

Ponyville Elementary

"Alright girls, the plan is to keep an eye on Diamond. Gotta make sure it is corruption before we figure out what to do next" Applebloom said. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Girls!" Silver Spoon's voice rang out before she ran over to them with urgency written on her face.

"What's up Silver Spoon?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well…I'm not why Diamond Tiara is corrupted…if she is" Silver Spoon said.

"That's good" Scootaloo said.

"So what is?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Diamond Tiara lost her mother at a young age. There was a tree she was always under with her when she was a foal. This tree meant a lot to her, it felt like her mother to her." Silver Spoon explained.

"Okay?" Applebloom asked, confused.

"The tree was obliterated by a lightning strike. The type of emotional wound dealt to Diamond…I can only imagine how severe it is…" she said.

"Oh my…" Sweetie Belle said, the girls looking sympathetic about it.

"If she is corrupt, it's gonna be that much harder to reach her" Applebloom said before her eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at the horizon.

"Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"Diamond Tiara is coming…" she said.

"How can you tell?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I think it's worse…I'm sensing what was right in front of me yesterday…only I don't see her yet" she said.

"Say what?" Silver Spoon asked.

"She means that the intensity of energy she felt when standing next to Diamond Tiara she can now sense from further away, meaning that Diamond most likely has gotten more corrupt and is putting out more energy." Sweetie Belle said. The other three looked at her with shocked expressions.

"What? Am I the only one who pays attention?" she asked.

"There she is" Applebloom said, indicating that Diamond was on her way, walking that slow even pace. Diamond was soon upon the four fillies within a minute or two. She glared up at Silver Spoon, startling her a bit.

Silver Spoon could tell Diamond was corrupt, she had cyan markings on her eyes and around her hooves. Her sclera was even transitioning to a Cyan color. Diamond just glared at her for a few seconds before heading into the classroom.

"Well…she's definitely corrupt…but how do we go about telling my sister and Knuckles?" Applebloom asked.

"Spike's with them, so we can't just send a letter straight to the princess…" Scootaloo said.

"Let's just get through the day, maybe we can get Trixie to help" Silver Spoon said, the other three nodding in agreement.

The recess bell rung and everypony clambered to get out of that room, each of them scared to death of Diamond Tiara.

"Remind me how all of us managed to squeeze through that door" Applebloom said.

"No clue…" Silver Spoon said before noticing Alula standing a few feet from them, looking distraught. Silver Spoon got up and walked over to the vanilla coated, wisteria maned, and blue irised Pegasus filly.

"Hey Alula" she said. Alula turned to Silver Spoon and smiled a bit.

"Hey Silver Spoon…" she said.

"Worried about Diamond?" she asked.

"What happened to her?" she asked. Silver Spoon told her about the tree and what happened to it. Alula just looked sad about it, feeling so sorry for Diamond Tiara.

"Where is she?" she asked. Silver Spoon shook her head.

"Alula, I can't let you go near her" she said.

"Why not?!" Alula shouted, now angry.

"She's too dangerous, if you got hurt she'd become mad with sorrow and anger. Especially if she's the reason you got hurt" Silver Spoon said. Alula blinked and calmed down, knowing that she meant something to Diamond made her heart skip a beat.

"Really? She cares that much about me?" she asked.

"She'll never admit it, but yes. She couldn't stop talking about how happy she felt to get a card genuinely. Rather than threatening it out of somepony."

"Wow." Alula said with a blush to her cheeks.

/look at that, there's the only female you adore in your miserable life. Why not say hi?/ the voice rang in Diamond Tiara's head.

/Bite me/ she said before a searing headache ripped through her skull.

/I'm sorry, what was that?/ the voice asked.

/Kiss my flank…I'm not letting you near Alula/

/Is that a challenge?/ the voice asked as it made the headache worse.

/You aren't…the boss…of me/ she fell to the ground, holding her head in sheer agony.

/Let's test that theory/ the voice said before making her stand up and begin to walk forward.

/What?! No!/ she shouted in her head.

/Afraid so my little pony, you aren't as free as you'd like to think you are./ the voice said as Diamond was soon in front of Alula.

"Diamond?" Alula asked. Diamond looked at her with sadness before her face forcibly morphed into a more colder one.

"Oh Diamond…" she said before moving closer.

"Awa…."

"Huh?" Alula asked.

"Sta…a...ay" Diamond repeated.

"I don't…"

"Stay away!" she shouted before her body moved on its own, trying to do harm to her. Silver Spoon acted fast and got Alula out of the way before Diamond's hoof struck Silver Spoon in the muzzle. Silver Spoon fell to the ground in agony. Diamond closed her eyes tightly, wanting to be anywhere but here. A word flashed in her mind, two words actually and without any thought of the consequences she shouted them with all her might.

"Chaos Control!" she vanished in a bright flash of light. Alula had tears in her eyes that soon ran down her cheeks.

"Alula…are you alright?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Yeah…I think so" she said wiping away her tears.

"Where could she have gone?" Applebloom asked

"Who knows?" Scootaloo said.

"We gotta tell somepony" Sweetie Belle said. The other 4 nodded and went with her to tell Cheerilee.

Somewhere in Equestria

Diamond Tiara fell in a slump, having been thrown through a loop by that Chaos Control. She laid on her stomach, wishing the world would stop spinning.

/You little whelp!/ the voice shouted.

/I told you…you won't touch Alula/

/I'll make you regret ever trying to defy me!/ the voice shouted before giving her a massive headache. She gritted her teeth, wanting the pain to stop. As if her wish was granted the pain stopped and she opened her eyes, seeing three forms standing above her. One shone in the light, one was dark, and one was a griffin.

"Well, what have we got here?" Gilda asked as Metal knelt down.

"A filly with an emerald, too easy" Metal said before reaching to take the emerald before a blast of energy knocked him back.

"What the?"

"My emerald tin man" a male voice said through Diamond Tiara. Her eyes now an emerald green as her sclera became pure Cyan. "I'd be happy to relieve you of yours though" the voice said before lunging at them.

"If you can take it!" Metal said before firing a laser. Diamond's body moved on its own, piloted by the voice. It dodged the attack easily before turning to Mephiles and blasting him with a Chaos Bolt. Gilda leapt at the filly with her talons extended.

"Chaos Control" the voice said before vanishing. Reappearing behind Gilda it launched a Chaos Bolt sending her into the ground.

"Just hand over the emerald and I won't have to reduce you to scrap" the voice said, turning its gaze toward the robot.

"If you can" Metal said with an emphasis on the word if.

"Oh believe me I will" Diamond's body began to float, going high into the air before a ball of energy formed in her hooves. The ball was red in color and crackling with black electricity on it.

"Chaos Torrent!" The ball was fired at high speed. Metal put up his black shield to block it. The ball struck the ground and soon expanded to near 100x its size. Everything inside of it was torn apart. When the attack faded all that remained was a crater. Gilda and Mephiles were in one piece thanks to Metal, who used his shield to save them. Though in the process overloaded his own circuits from all the energy he was trying to block. Diamond landed with a laugh and took the yellow emerald that was in Metal's possession.

"Your donation is much appreciated" the voice said before using Chaos Control and vanishing.

Ponyville

Scootaloo was on her scooter and heading to Trixie's house. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Alula, and Silver Spoon were in the wagon that was being pulled along by the scooter.

"What in Equestria is going on?" Alula wondered.

"Don't worry, Trixie can help. I know she can." Applebloom said as they came to a stop at her house. The four girls got out of the scooter wagon combo and approached the door. Scootaloo knocked on it rather forcefully.

"You don't need to knock so loudly." Trixie said from behind the door before opening it. "Hello girls, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing their faces.

"Diamond Tiara was all marked in cyan and-" Silver Spoon didn't get to finish.

"Diamond Tiara used Chaos Control!" Applebloom shouted interrupting her. Trixie's eyes shot open in utter shock.

"Oh no…" Trixie said before rushing to get her white emerald from her desk.

"What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"She's searching for the emeralds now. We need to make sure she doesn't get any." Trixie said.

"How do you know?" Scootaloo asked. Alula was pretty lost in translation, but knew this situation was getting bad.

"Because that's what I did." Trixie answered simply before exiting her home with her emerald. "We need to inform the others. Girls, inform all of our friends here in Ponyville, I must go to Canterlot." She said. The girls nodded before Trixie used Chaos Control to go to Canterlot to inform Twilight and the others. The girls set off to tell their friends, starting with the nearest which was Pinkie Pie.

"Diamond…" Alula said softly as she hung her head down. Silver Spoon placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alula, she'll be fine. I promise" she said with a smile. Alula smiled back before nodding.

"I hope so"

Zecora's Hut

Zecora was watching as her brew began to bubble, smiling as she added a few more ingredients before stirring it slowly.

"Done you will soon be, just need a pinch of bumble bee" she said before looking for a dried out bumble bee to add to the mix. A sound from her doorway stopped her, turning she saw Diamond Tiara standing there. The cyan markings were more intricate and vibrant. Her entire sclera glowed a cyan color.

"What evil lurks behind those eyes? Something vile I surmise"

"Witty rhyme" a mix between the male voice and Diamond's said with a grin. "I believe there's something you have that I want." Zecora knew that whatever this evil was, it wasn't there for tea, or potions.

"You seek an emerald do you not? I'm afraid your cold not hot" she said, trying to direct the creature away from her hut.

"You shouldn't lie, it's not good for you" Diamond said from behind her as she grabbed the purple emerald. "Thanks for the emerald by the way" it said before using chaos control to leave.

"This is not good, trouble is brewing in the neighborhood" Zecora said with a sigh before resuming her task of completing the potion.

Canterlot

"And as you can see" Spike said before trying to bite the emerald, making sure enough force was applied to where any gem usually would break. "These things can't be crushed or broken."

The scientists scribbled down the finding as a bright light filled the room and Trixie appeared. "Trixie? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"It's trouble, a filly has been corrupted by an emerald and is now hunting actively for them." She said.

"Let's go" Shadow said after a moment of silence. "The longer that filly stays corrupt, the more in danger her life is." The others nodded before saying their apologies and goodbyes to the scientists before they all vanished in chaos control returning to Ponyville.

Ponyville

Scootaloo and the girls finally relayed the message to everyone they could before a bright light filled the town square and Shadow and the others appeared. They rode up and stopped in front of them.

"Trixie! We told everypony" Applebloom said.

"Well, all except for Dash and Sonic. We can't find them" Scootaloo said.

"Not good" Shadow said, "We need to get to them and fast"

Somewhere between Ponyville and Cloudsdale

"Fluffy cloud" Dash said as she nuzzled the cloud. Sonic just grinned at that as he simply stuck to relaxing on the cloud.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Girly" he said with a chuckle.

"I am a girl wise guy" she retorted with a laugh.

"One, Two, I'm coming for you" a voice sang from near the cloud.

"You here that?" Dash asked.

"Three, Four, Make you bite the floor" the voice continued.

"Yeah, where's it coming from?" Sonic asked.

"Five, Six, break your bones like sticks"

"It's kinda creeping me out." Dash said as she moved closer to Sonic.

"Seven, Eight, carve your name on a slate"

"Who's there?!" Sonic demanded

"Nine, Ten, never live again" the voice finished before flashing in front of them and tackling them through the cloud hurtling to the ground and slamming them into the dirt.

"What the heck?" Sonic wondered as he got back up, only to see a filly with cyan markings.

"I think that's that Diamond Tiara girl that Scoot told me about, the one who picks on her." Rainbow said as she stood up.

"How about you make this easy for us all and give me the emerald" the being said, the voices still speaking in unison. Sonic held the blue emerald and just glared at the filly.

"Not a chance" he said.

"Then you leave me no choice" Diamond said before jumping up and firing orbs of Chaos energy at him. Sonic dodged each one, grinning ear to ear.

"How fast could this hedgehog possibly be?" she wondered as she fired more at him before he jumped onto her head, leaping off of it.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Chaos Control!"

"What?"

Diamond appeared behind him and blasted him at point blank, causing him to fall to the ground. "That was annoying" she said before Dash clocked her in the jaw with her hoof as she sped past. Diamond did backflips as she flew back, trying to right herself before she felt a buck from a high speed send her straight into the ground.

"Rrrrggg…" Diamond growled as she stood up. "Chaos Control!" she said before appearing behind Dash with a red ball with black electricity crackling around it between her hooves.

"Chaos Torrent!" she said before firing it, sending Dash toward the ground and into Sonic before the ball expanded and tore the landscape apart. She descended when the energy faded and walked over to the crater that Dash and Sonic were in before grabbing the emerald and jumping out of the hole.

"3 for 3, I love being me" she said before a Chaos Spear struck her in the face, causing her to shriek and stumble backwards.

"You'll be handing those emeralds over now" Shadow demanded. Diamond just smirked as she wiped her face off.

"Look at that, I don't even have to go searching and three emeralds show up." She said before noticing the Master Emerald, her face busted out into a full smile. "And the Master Emerald! Today is my day after all" she said.

Shadow began to charge another Chaos Spear, ready to fire it at Diamond.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Alula called out, biting her lower lip. Seeing Alula triggered something, Diamond's personality began to fight the foreign one, vying for control.

"What the heck are you doing here!" Diamond called out, now suddenly worried to death. In fact, her voice sounded entirely of Diamond Tiara's voice.

/You wretched little brat!/ the voice called out as she suppressed it.

"Alula, why are you here?" she asked again, only calmer. Shadow let the spear fade before putting his arm down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said as she took a step forward. Diamond looked up at her with eyes that held concern for her, ones that cared for her. She took a step away from Alula.

"Please, keep your distance, it's not safe" she said as she felt herself start to lose control.

"Diamond…"

"I'm sorry Alula…" Diamond said.

"Damn that was annoying" The voice said as it regained control. "Now where was I?" it asked before appearing above the group with a Chaos Torrent in hoof.

"I remember now!" it said before firing the attack, Shadow used Chaos Control to get them away from the blast.

"Nice try" Shadow said from behind Diamond before blasting her with a Chaos Spear. Diamond's body hit the ground hard. As the body stood it seemed to be warring with itself, it's limbs moved one way and then another. Diamond and the voice could be heard struggling and the voice was starting to win.

"Diamond no! You have to fight it! Please! Come back to us! Come back…to me…" Alula said before a scream was heard. Diamond Tiara's corruption vanished before a cloud of energy, cyan in color burst out of her mouth. She fell to the ground as the cloud shifted and changed. It formed arms, legs, back quills, head quills and a face. There standing in his platinum cyan coat with green eyes and gaze that could pierce any material was a hedgehog like creature.

"What the hell?" Shadow wondered before the creature kicked Diamond toward the others. Alula ran to her with tears in her eyes and embraced her. Diamond, half conscious, smiled.

"Thank you Alula" she said softly before passing out.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Who am I indeed?" the creature asked. "Biolizard, Black Doom, Death Egg, Metal Overlord." He named off various things. "Quite simply I'm the byproduct of those" he said.

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked.

"It means I'm of Negative Chaos Energy. Each and every time they are used, whether good or bad, Negative Energy is born. It's just more subtle and small with Positive uses" he said.

"That doesn't make much sense" Trixie said.

"When you call upon the emeralds to fight for good, what emotions are present?" the being asked. Twilight's eyes widened as she caught on. "That's right, even when fighting for good you still show hostility, anger, aggression. To name a few." He said.

"And with Negative uses it's a lot more defined and more energy is made" Shadow said.

"Bingo" the being said. "Now then, you asked about my name? Call me Nazo. I am the negative representation of the emeralds" Nazo said with a smirk.

"Nazo huh?" Applejack asked as she and the others arrived to the commotion that rang through the whole town.

"Lambs to the slaughter" Nazo said before grinning and diving through the crowd, snatching the other emeralds and appearing a distance away. He set the Master Emerald down and placed the 7 emeralds in a pile near it.

"Now the fun can really begin" he said with a sick grin.

"Why Diamond Tiara!" Alula shouted at Nazo.

"Poor thing was suffering, corruption set in, and the negativity flowing from the gaping hole in her heart was enough for me to form. I just borrowed her for a bit" Nazo said with an evil grin.

"You're sick!" Shadow shouted.

"If I recall, you were the one blasting the poor child" Nazo said with a smug expression. Shadow used short range chaos control to appear in front of him and blasted him in the face.

Nazo grunted loudly as he stumbled back from the hit. Waving the smoke away revealed a wound on his muzzle which healed up pretty quickly and seamlessly.

"What the?" Twilight wondered as she saw that happen.

"Gonna have to try harder, Ultimate Life Form" Nazo taunted before launching dozens of energy blasts at him. Shadow dodged them, firing another Chaos Spear that was deflected. Shadow growled before Nazo appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head before kicking him to the ground.

Marine watched the fight and activated her power gloves, "Come on Blaze, might as well pitch in!" she said before running toward Nazo. Blaze nodded and followed her friend into the fray.

"How cute" Nazo said as he fired a few projectiles. Marine and Blaze dodged them swiftly as they got closer. Blaze conjured a whip of fire and with deadly precision she cracked it on his eye balls. Nazo shouted in pain as he clutched his eyes. Marine punched him in the gut, making him move his arms, allowing her to slug him in the face. Nazo hit the ground hard, groaning in pain as his healing factor restored his eyes.

"You ain't so tough" Marine said with a laugh. Nazo shot up onto his feet and grabbed both sides of her head before releasing an energy blast and tossing her aside. Marine fell limp to the ground, her eyes blank and mind faring no better.

"Bastard!" Blaze shouted as she launched several fire balls.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with fire?" Nazo asked as the dodged them and got closer to her before placing his hand on her face. "You could get burned" he said before unleashing his energy, causing Blaze to slide along the ground. The groove left in her wake smoldered a bit as she came to a stop.

"Anyone else wanna try me?" Nazo challenged. Knuckles growled at Nazo before stepping forward, his whole body glowing red.

"The guardian himself steps up to challenge me. I feel honored" Nazo said with sarcasm.

"You should!" Knuckles said, "Heat Knuckle!" he charged forward and punched Nazo in the gut before following up with another, and another, and another. His punches getting faster and faster until his hands caught fire and released all the energy in one final uppercut.

Nazo flew up from the uppercut and Knuckles smiled in triumph. Nazo however stopped ascending and looked down at Knuckles.

"Sad" he said before landing in front of him and punching him in the face, sending him flying past the others and straight into the town where he made friends with the wall of a building. He picked himself up, shaking his head a bit to try to get his senses back before running back to the action.

"Partner, you just made a grave mistake" Applejack said before her element appeared on her neck. "Honesty!" she shouted as she touched it and became Zap Applejack in a flash of magical lightning.

"Honesty? Honestly…" he said with a sigh as she walked up to him, her expression grave. "Fine, let's see what you got" he said as he tried to take this seriously. She smiled and shot forward, fast as a lightning strike. She quickly 180'd and carried her momentum into one hell of a buck that sounded of thunder when it met Nazo's chest. Nazo looked down only the see the ground moving past him quickly. Applejack ran past him and with another flash of speed bucked him in the back, sending him straight into the ground with incredible force.

Nazo now lay within a crater, most of his bones broken and slowly realigning. "Lucky shot!" he shouted as his body finished healing and he leapt out of the crater. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He then felt a sudden burst of energy near him.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted, stopping time and checking his surroundings. There to his left was Applejack, no less than 2 feet away from him. He walked over and grabbed her by the face before ending the chaos control as he lifted her high into the air. "Annoying little equine!" he shouted as he blasted her in the face with energy before hurling her away from him. She landed with a thud beside her friends, groaning softly.

He began to move forward before a kunai knife whizzed past him. "You all just don't know when to quit" he said as he glared at Espio before raising his hand to fire energy at him. Just as he was about to a dozen balloons appeared, each one just barely touching him.

"What the?!"

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted, in her super form. She giggled before the balloons exploded violently. The smoke cloud was thick and faded after a few seconds, but when it did Nazo was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Espio wondered. Pinkie's tail began to twitch and she looked up and saw him there.

"Above!" she shouted. Nazo was missing his arm and growled in frustration as he held the stump.

"You'll pay for that" he said through gritted teeth before regenerating his arm and firing dozens of energy blasts at the two of them. Incapacitating them easily, he smiled with a laugh as they lay on the ground from taking those hits.

"None of you have any hope of stopping me!" Nazo shouted before a bolt of red lightning struck him. The electricity crackled as it restrained his body. "What the hell!" he shouted. Dash smiled as she rose up to his eye level, in her Lightning Dash super form.

"We have some unfinished business pal" she said before charging at him full speed, unleashing a Sonic Rainboom. Her whole body became enveloped in red lightning as she got closer, striking Nazo in the stomach and carrying him up high before arcing down and slamming him into the ground. When he hit the ground, all the energy in Dash became a single red lightning strike that came from the clouds above and hit him directly.

"Enough!" Nazo shouted before going up to Dash and grabbing her by the throat. "You'll regret that, every bit of it!" he shouted as he threw her at the ground before unleashing a Chaos Torrent, hitting her directly and watching as the energy tore at her. She screamed in utter agony as the attack made every inch of her body sting and ache. The attack ended and she flopped to the ground, smoldering and in so much pain that she blacked out.

Sonic was climbing out the crater and saw Dash in that state, quickly getting out and running to her. He picked up her body and shook her gently. "Dash, wake up! Come on!" he said in desperation to make sure she was alright.

"Sorry to say Sonic, but I'm afraid you're too late" Nazo said with a smirk. Sonic looked around and saw that the others that were knocked out due to Nazo. He looked down at Dash again and his quills rose and eyes became pure white. His fur turned black and he set Dash down before standing in front of Nazo.

"What is this?" Nazo wondered. Dark Sonic just stood there, unmoving.

"Alright then, I do grow tired of words anyway" Nazo said before charging at Sonic. Dark Sonic grabbed him by the throat and quickly slammed him into the ground, tightening his grip before unleashing a huge blast of energy. Sonic backed off and Nazo rose up, covered in blood and injuries that slowly faded away.

"Lucky shot!" he said, enraged as he charged at him again. Sonic sidestepped and struck him in the back of the head, sending him flying right into the ground. A groove forming in the ground as Nazo slid along it face first.

Dark Sonic began to step toward him but felt something grab his leg, he turned and saw Dash holding his leg. "Stop…" she said softly. Sonic's fur soon began to revert to blue and his eyes returned with their green irises and his quills fell.

"Alright Nazo, time to show you what happens when you mess with those I care about!" Sonic proclaimed before the emeralds began to glow and his fur turned gold, quills standing up and eyes red and burning with power. Super Sonic now stood there, his aura glowing softly around him.

"Super Sonic eh?" Nazo asked as he stood back up. "Honestly, you act as if that's going to be a match for me" Sonic just smirked before using Chaos Control and appearing in front of Nazo before throwing a punch. Nazo grunted as the fist collided with his stomach.

"Seems to be plenty enough for you" Sonic said with a smirk. Nazo growled as he punched Sonic in the face, sending him flying.

Sonic caught himself, staring down at this negative powerhouse. Nazo just smirked, knowing he was going to enjoy this. Sonic held his hand high, wind forming around his hand.

"Super Sonic Wind!" he said, firing the oscillating blade of air at Nazo. Nazo dodged the blade just barely, since it was travelling so fast. The blade hit the ground, leaving a deep cut in the earth.

"Chaos Torrent!" Nazo shouted firing it at Sonic. Sonic smirked, kicking it away, leaving himself open. Nazo took advantage of this and rushed forward, punching Sonic in the face

Sonic rubbed his jaw before turning into a ball and using his spin dash to ram into Nazo. Nazo grunted in pain before kicking him up and teleporting above him. Interlocking his fingers before slamming his hands into Sonic, sending him into the ground.

Nazo landed, walking toward Sonic with a sick grin on his face. Shadow blasted Nazo in the face with a Chaos Spear, causing the negative being to stumble back a bit as he healed.

"You little!" Nazo growled through gritted teeth

"We have unfinished business" Shadow said as his black fur turned to a more platinum color as he became Super Shadow.

"Could you be any more redundant Shadow?" Nazo asked, not impressed too greatly.

"Trust me, the blue blur over there can't compare to me!" Shadow said using chaos control to stop time before setting dozens of Chaos Spears around Nazo before ending the Chaos Control and watching as they all struck Nazo simultaneously.

"Nice trick" Nazo said, visibly unharmed. "Let me show you mine" he said as he readied a Chaos Torrent before firing it. It then suddenly disappeared before reappearing near the others.

"Get down!" Twilight shouted, creating a magic shield in the nick of time stopping the attack. However the explosion destroyed her shield, the shockwave of which throwing everyone back.

"You'll pay for that" Shadow said before noticing Nazo was in front of him.

"Oh really?" Nazo asked before punching him in the gut before grabbing his arm and throwing him toward Sonic, causing them to collide and fall to the ground.

Nazo turned and saw a Psychic Blade mere inches from him, moving quickly he managed only to get a small cut on his chest which healed instantly.

"You're starting to get annoying…the whole lot of you" he said before Silver went super.

"Get used to it!" Silver said before creating dozens of Psychic Blades and compacting them into a sphere. "Psychotic Turbine!" he said before launching the orb, Nazo dodged it and smirked confidently. Silver smirked as well, having redirected it to hit Nazo in the back. Nazo shouted in pain as the orb bursted into hundreds of smaller blades. He could feel each one chopping him apart.

Silver smiled at that succeeding, but his look of pride turned to fear as he saw Nazo reform his tattered body.

"Sorry about your luck kid" he said before appearing in front of him and launching a Chaos Torrent in his face, knocking him out of super form and consciousness.

"Silver!" Trixie shouted before running over to him, worried to death.

"Not so fast!" Nazo said before kicking her in the side, knocking her down. Trixie growled angrily before her element appeared along with her purple hat and cape. She stood before him as the Great and Powerful Trixie.

"Get out of my way monster!" she shouted before running for Silver again.

"Sad" Nazo said going for her and phasing right through her. "An illusion?" he was surprised, looking for the real her. Trixie snuck up behind him, readying a magical blade to slice him apart.

"You can't hide from me" he said before locating her energy and grabbing her by the throat. Her spell vanished as did her air intake.

"Too bad" he said as he tightened his grip on her neck. She struggled against him, trying to breathe.

Sonic saw that, growling a bit before looking to Shadow having devised an idea.

"I'm gonna use my bounce attack to hit him from orbit" Sonic explained. "I need you to ready a Chaos Judgment for me" he said

"And you want to be enhanced by my Chaos Judgment in order to hurt him more?" Shadow asked.

"Exactly" Sonic said.

"Worth a shot" he said, Sonic nodded heading up into orbit as Shadow entered Chaos Boost level 3 and began to charge up his chaos judgment. Clouds now swirling in the sky above.

Twilight noticed what they were up to and donned her element before entering her super form Arcane Twilight. She fired a spell at Nazo, making him drop Trixie. Trixie took a deep breath before impaling him with her horn.

"Die!" she screamed at the top of her lungs releasing as much of her magic as possible in an attack that ripped up his insides and went through the other side. Nazo felt the blood leaving his body through his wounds which were starting to heal.

"Now's my chance!" Twilight said as she charged forward firing more magic at Nazo, trying to keep his body more damaged than healed. Trixie panted as she managed to move herself over to Silver collapsing by him.

Nazo managed to produce a Chaos Blast, saving him from Twilight's assault as he healed before he turned and fired a Chaos Torrent at her. Twilight used her magic to grab it before sending it to his face. Nazo dodged it and dashed toward her, punching her in the face.

Sonic was finally in orbit, focusing his power and entering Light Speed mode before using it to fly back to the earth at an incredible speed, fire appearing around him from reentry.

Shadow launched his Chaos Boost energy into the clouds to enhance the judgment, waiting for Sonic to break through the clouds.

"You are all getting on my nerves! Piss off and die already!" Nazo said, hitting Twilight so hard she exited super form. He tossed her aside before turning to Shadow with a glare.

"Heads up big boy" Shadow said. Nazo arched a brow before looking up.

Sonic broke through the clouds initiating his bounce attack as soon as Shadow fired his Chaos Judgment. Sonic flew toward Nazo like a bullet from the heavens. Slamming into him and causing all that energy to explode violently. The whole of Equestria could feel the tremors of the attack as it shook the very world.

Sonic climbed out of the crater, out of his super form. Shadow helped him up, back in normal form as well.

"Is it over?" he asked Shadow. Shadow nodded

"Yes Sonic, it's over" he said

The others began to rejoice over their victory. Silver even woke up which was met by Trixie hugging him tightly crying into his chest.

All was not as it seemed though, for soon Shadow began to feel uneasy. As if to add insult to injury he noticed it wasn't over. Nazo floated out of the crater, completely unharmed.

"What?!" Sonic said in confusion

"But how?!" Silver wondered, scared of the fact that their attack wasn't enough.

Nazo just glared at them before going over and grabbing the emeralds. Fleeing afterwards with Chaos Control.

"Gather round! We're going after after him!" Shadow said.

The girls, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic all gathered around Shadow, ready to end this.

"I'll stay here and help the others, you guys…just don't die" Silver said, Espio nodded helping Silver.

"We'll be fine" Trixie said before giving Silver a kiss and going back to the others.

Shadow nodded, using Chaos Control with the small amount of Chaos Energy he could utilize without the emeralds, to teleport them to Nazo. They appeared at a mountainous area, Nazo up on a high cliff above them.

"You idiots must have a death wish, following me here" Nazo said as he glared at the 14 heroes that arrived.

"Nazo! Give back the emeralds!" Sonic demanded.

"Make me! Oh that's right, you can't!" Nazo said. Sonic just growled at him. "I grow weary of you heroes being in my way, so I've got a nice idea to fix that."

"And what's that?" Dash asked

"My true power!" Nazo said before the emeralds lost their color and Nazo felt his power rise. His fur turned a vibrant green color as his eyes became red. There wasn't much a difference beyond that.

"That's it?" Dash asked. Shadow was sweating bullets now, he could feel the energy coming off Nazo in waves, and it was immense.

"You don't understand do you? I am pure chaos! And this world is going to be destroyed by my hand!" Nazo said as he generated a negative sphere and fired it. The heroes moved out of the way and watched as it exploded and destroyed the ground they were previously standing on.

Sonic and Shadow glared at the monstrosity in front of them before calling upon the power of the emeralds, their fur changing to the gold and silver of their Super Forms.

"Let's do this" he said before they charged at Nazo.

"oh please" Nazo said using a shockwave to knock them off balance before punching Sonic in the face, quickly turning to kick Shadow in the gut.

Sonic growled before forming a Sonic Boom on his arm, flying at Nazo throwing the punch and hitting him in the chest. The explosion of wind and sound could be heard by everyone.

"Nice one Sonic!" Dash cheered before noticing Nazo didn't even flinch.

"That's all you got?" he asked, completely unfazed by it. He then threw a punch of his own, sending Sonic flying into the ground near his friends. "That's a punch!" Nazo said.

Shadow appeared behind him, about to fire a Chaos Spear before Nazo quickly used Chaos Control to appear behind him and kick him in the back.

"This is pathetic…neither of you have a chance" Nazo said, his expression one of boredom.

Shadow growled, releasing his inhibitor rings on both his wrists and ankles. His body began to glow a bright crimson, the earth shaking from the amount of power he was playing with.

"Shadow?" Twilight was both amazed and concerned, she had never felt this much power coming off of him before and quite frankly it scared her as the earth around him began to crack and shift.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?!" Sonic asked, watching. Nazo just smirked, confident in his newfound power.

Shadow held his arm up, conjuring a Chaos Judgment before casting it on himself and becoming endowed with the incredible power. "Vanish into nothingness!" Shadow shouted, crackling with the electricity of his judgment and the fury of his Blast.

"Chaos!" he shouted, using chaos control and appearing in front of Nazo. He grabbed Nazo by the neck and slammed him against the mountainside.

"NOVA!" he said, the energy exploding outward, though it was more radiant and powerful than his Chaos Blast. It almost looked like a star exploding as it destroyed part of the mountain. When the energy finally dissipated Shadow could be seen in normal form and with all his inhibitor rings, panting as he tried to stand. Having landed on the undestroyed part of the mountain.

Nazo appeared next to him, grinning. "Just what the hell are you?!" Shadow asked, shocked that it didn't work.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform now!" he said before kicking Shadow toward Sonic and firing a negative bolt, knocking them both out of the air and into the ground.

"I grow tired of this, say goodbye!" Nazo said, holding out his hand and charging energy into it.

Sonic turned to Shadow, beaten and bloody. "This looks like the end huh?" he asked him. Shadow just nodded, faring no better than Sonic right now. Nazo smirked as he kept charging more and more energy into his hand as he prepared to finish them off.

"It sucks that the emeralds are responsible for our demise…" Sonic said.

"The servers are…"

"The seven chaos" Sonic finished for Shadow

"Chaos is Power…"

"Power is enriched by the Heart"

"The controller…"

"Is the one…"

"That Unifies the chaos" they said in unison before something started to form in their minds.

Knuckles managed to lift himself up and soon felt a rush of power begin to emanate from the emeralds, turning his gaze granted him quite a sight. The emeralds were growing in size, becoming Super Emeralds.

"Well I'll be damned…" Knuckles said.

"What's up with the emeralds?" Twilight asked as she sat up and looked at them.

"They're super emeralds now" Tails answered, staring at the emeralds with Fluttershy at his side.

"Super Emeralds?" Twilight asked before a bright light shone from where Sonic and Shadow were.

"Huh? So you got some fight left huh?" Nazo asked before an explosion of pure energy was unleashed, Sonic and Shadow were soon visible, floating and glowing all 7 emerald colors. Their fur would slowly transition from one color to the next as they floated there with intense gazes.

"What in Equestria happened to them?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I wish my fur could do that" Dash said with a smile.

"It's called Hyper Form" Knuckles answered.

"Hyper…" Twilight said as she processed the information.

"Any last words?" Nazo asked as he formed the attack and readied to fire.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison before a blinding light shone as brightly as the sun. The energy output was incredible as it shook the area, rocks flew, the earth split in some places. It was absolutely incredible.

"Holy moly!" Dash said as she did her best to keep her footing, while having her eyes tightly shut.

"Gah! What is this!" Nazo wondered as he shielded his own eyes.

Finally the light faded, revealing a hedgehog, one with midnight blue fur, red streaks, the two bottom quills on the sides of his head pointed down like Sonic's while the ones above were like Shadow's. His shoes looked like Shadow's, but were entirely red with a single white strap in the middle. The chest fur was like Shadow's with Sonic's underbelly. He had the same wrist and ankle bands as Shadow, and even the crimson streaks on his arms and legs. The eyes had those corner marks of crimson and when they opened they revealed golden eyes.

"What the hell? Who are you? Where are Sonic and Shadow?" Nazo asked. The mysterious hedgehog remained quiet and just started at Nazo.

"Whoa...what the heck is going on?" Dash asked.

"Beats me…" Applejack said as she gazed at the scene in front of her.

"Answer me dammit!" Nazo demanded.

"You must be all kinds of stupid" The hedgehog said, his voice sounding of Sonic and Shadow speaking at the same time. "They're right here!" he said pointing to himself. "I am Shadic!" he proclaimed.

"Shadic huh? Well then Shadic, hope you aren't afraid of playing Catch!" Nazo said before launching the small sphere of negative energy at him. Shadic grinned and with a punch, sent the ball right back to Nazo at blinding speed. The ball struck him right in the face.

"Bull's eye!" Shadic said with a grin.

"You miserable little rodent!" Nazo screamed before charging at him. Shadic smirked as he vanished before appearing in front of Nazo and slugging him in the face. Nazo flew back at high speed, striking a mountain and going right through it.

"Whoa, was that chaos control?" Twilight asked.

"No…I saw it for a second, but he moved all on his own. All I saw was the take-off though, he's so fast I couldn't follow past that." Dash said.

"Incredible…" Twilight said

"Wonder what hole he's hiding in…" Shadic wondered before the earth began to move around his feet. He jumped up and Nazo emerged with energy in his hands. "Eat foot!" Shadic said before air stomping Nazo right in the face.

BOOM!

Nazo crashed into the ground, the entire area shaking as more of the earth shifted and lifted from the force of the impact.

"Whoo! I don't know my own strength!" Shadic said with a grin as he floated above the crater that was made. Nazo clenched his fist, some dirt getting into the fist before he angrily slammed it on the ground and stood up.

/How is this possible? I had them in the palm of my hand! How can they be so much stronger than me?!/ he thought angrily as he floated out of the crater and met Shadic at eye level.

"You'll rue this day Shadic!" Nazo said as he powered up, ready to get serious.

"We'll see about that Nazo!" Shadic said as he powered up as well.

Nazo charged at his opponent, throwing a punch that was blocked. The collision sounded of thunder as a shockwave passed over the others. Shadic smirked as he tightened his grip on Nazo's fist. Nazo tried to pull away, finding his hand firmly held by Shadic.

"How?!" he exclaimed in frustration before being pulled toward an oncoming knee to his stomach. Shadic did this again, and again, and again. Nazo growled before feeling the grip finally vanish, he grinned getting ready to attack until he felt Shadic slug him in the face sending him into the ground with a huge crash.

"Sorry Nazo, I'm afraid you can't compare to me" Shadic said. Nazo stood up, angered at the ludicrousy of this situation.

"I'll make you regret being born Shadic!" he cried out, starting to glow with power. Using Chaos Control he appeared in front of Shadic and punched him in the stomach.

"Gah! Actually felt that one" Shadic said before a kick met his jaw, sending him to the side and into a mountain. Shadic pulled himself up out of the hole made in the mountainside and cracked his neck.

"Oh man…that felt good. Thanks for helping get that crick out of my neck" he said.

"I hate you!" Nazo said, anger flaring.

"Think you could get the tightness out of my shoulders?" he asked turning his back to Nazo.

"Cocky little bastard!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before firing a volley of negative bolts at him. Shadic smirked before disappearing, only to reappear behind Nazo with energy charged in his arm.

"Chaotic Sonic Boom!" he said, the explosion being of chaos energy, wind and sound. Nazo screamed as the energy shook his insides, tearing right through him. Blood rocketed out of his mouth as the damage was dealt.

Nazo's body immediately healed it as he distanced himself with a choked down yelp.

"What's wrong? Finally realize you aren't immortal? That I can kill you if I actually wanted to?" Shadic asked before closing the distance, seeing the fear in his eyes. "How does it feel?" he asked sternly. "To recognize your own mortality and have no control over whether you live or die?" he asked

"Shut up!" Nazo screamed throwing a punch only to have it caught at his wrist.

"Now you know how all those you murdered felt. They were innocent in all of this, yet you killed them for the sheer amusement of it." Shadic said with venom in his throat as he tightened his grip. Nazo yelped, feeling his bones begin to give to the pressure.

"You're a ruthless heartless abomination, and I'm getting sick of it!" he said, tightening his grip further, feeling the bones break. Nazo screamed in pain, trying to get his arm free, which proved impossible. Shadic let go, allowing Nazo to back away as he growled at him. Shadic's gaze was intense and focused on Nazo.

"You honestly think you scare me?" he asked before Shadic appeared behind him, his breath on his neck. Nazo froze, scared out of his mind.

"Chaotic Sonic Boom!" he said, punching Nazo in the back, making him land on his face several feet away as his body healed the injuries. He stood back up, panting heavily as he tried to find a way out of this corner. His eyes soon rested on the Super Emeralds and an idea soon formed in his mind.

"Before you destroy me, I have just one question" Nazo said.

"What's that?" Shadic asked.

"Did you know that when negativity is sapped from the emeralds they become colorless?" he asked. Shadic arched a brow, of course he knew that. What a silly question, that is until he realized what Nazo was getting at.

"Bingo" he said, using his power to steal the negativity of the super emeralds before absorbing it. His fur turned a bright red color, his sclera became black with pure blue irises. His build became slightly more muscular, his spines on his back forming a sort of X shape.

"How do you like me now?" he asked, his power enormous compared to his previous form. "Hyper Nazo at your service" he said with a smirk. Shadic now had a look of focus on his face, feeling the power of Nazo's new form and knowing that it matched if not surpassed his own.

"Chaos Control!" Shadic said, Nazo just smirked entering Super Chaos Control with nothing, but a thought. He smiled at his now immobile foe before blasting him with a surge of negative power. Shadic fell out of the chaos control and hit the ground hard.

"Not even you stand a chance Shadic" he said, earning a growl from him. "You had your chance to finish me, and now you've lost that chance" he said, firing a Hyper Negative Bolt at him. Shadic dodged it, the ground being obliterated where it made contact.

"Whew, that could've been me" Shadic said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Twilight asked. Knuckles shook his head, "Sadly no, they're in a league of their own. If we step in all we'll manage to do is get ourselves killed. The best we can do is hope that Shadic can beat this monster" he said. The girls nodded reluctantly, wishing they could do something.

Nazo closed the distance between them, unleashing a flurry of punches on Shadic before kicking him into the air and following. Shadic caught himself and aimed a kick at Nazo. Nazo smirked, having dodged it, grabbing his leg and pulling him downwards into an uppercut.

Shadic grunted, charging energy into his hand. "Chaos Wind!" he fired a ball of chaotic wind energy, striking Nazo in the chest and knocking him back a bit.

"Not bad" Nazo said before appearing above him. "But not good enough either" he said before blasting him with a wave of negative energy.

Shadic slammed into the ground, slowly standing back up. _Damn….he sure is persistent… _he thought before looking to the super emeralds. _I've got no choice now…_

He closed his eyes and began to focus on the emeralds, feeling his quills rise up as the dark blue of his fur changed to a platinum with golden tint, his eyes now a bright red in color.

"Super Shadic!" he shouted, feeling the power course through him.

"Super huh?" Nazo asked, "Well if you think that will be enough" he said, getting into a stance before feeling incredible pain in his stomach. Looking down he noticed Shadic's fist deeply imbedded into his gut.

"Too fast for ya?" Shadic taunted, smirking. Nazo groaned as Shadic removed his fist and before Nazo could retaliate he was sent flying into the mountainside by a kick.

"Sonic Spear!" he shouted, releasing a Chaos Spear made up of wind and sound energy. Then another and another until he was firing dozens at a rapid rate straight at Nazo.

Nazo dodged them before firing his own volley of negative bolts at him. Shadic teleported behind him throwing a punch. Nazo turned and caught it before tossing him back. Shadic smirked his body beginning to glow a bright golden color before he launched forward at light speed.

Nazo didn't see it coming as he soon felt a punch to his face that was followed by a flurry of attacks before ending with him getting sent to the ground. Shadic smirked firing several energy bolts at him.

Nazo got out of that and appeared behind him before kicking him in the back before blasting him with a negative bolt. Shadic groaned before turning and catching a punch with his face. Flying back into a mountain from the force of the hit.

Shadic charged energy into his hand and arm before teleporting in front of Nazo. "Super Chaos Boom!" he said, punching him, causing all that energy to release violently. Nazo clutched his stomach healing his injuries, however some were taking longer to heal.

Super Shadic smirked, having been able to go toe to toe against Nazo and now he had the upper hand. Nazo panted, angry and in disbelief that once again his power was made light of against this creature in front of him. His wounds finally finished healing, which wasn't a good sign at all.

Shadic however knew that even though he could beat him he was low on energy, having spent a lot in order to get this far into the fight.

"There ya go Shadic! Now finish him off!" Dash cheered.

"Dash" Twilight said to get her attention. "They're both low on power, I don't think Shadic has enough to guarantee Nazo's defeat." She clarified.

"But…" Dash said. "The elements, if he can't end him, we sure can"

"That actually sounds good, we haven't been in the action so our power should be high enough" Twilight said. "But let's go super to be safe" she said, all 7 entering their super forms and preparing a Super Harmonic Blast.

Shadic could sense they were going for that and smiled, knowing their power would be enough to end it. "It's been fun Nazo, really. But It's time you disappeared" he said before the attack was fired.

Nazo gasped at the amount of energy hurtling toward him, "NO!" he screamed as the energy struck him. _I won't let them beat me! Not now not ever!_

With that thought he realized even the purest energy has a dark side, and in no time he found it in their harmony. Using it to taint the rest of it and absorb the power, undergoing a transformation. They all watched in horror and shock as Nazo once again gained an upper hand. The girls super forms fading away due to their elements not having enough power to maintain the transformed state.

Nazo's fur turned a pure white with a black aura coming from his body. His sclera still black while his irises were red in color. His build even more toned than before and his power incredible.

"All this negativity is magnificent. For these final moments, you may refer to me as, Nova Nazo." He said with a sick grin. "What's the matter Shadic? Nothing to say?" he asked, taunting him since he knew Shadic had no chance.

"Oh that's right, you can't even match my power anymore can you? All tapped out are we?" he smiled evilly, glad to finally have his victory.

"I'll wipe that disgusting grin off your face" Shadic said before feeling a punch to his gut.

"Is that so?" Nazo asked, having moved and punched Shadic so fast not even Shadic saw it coming.

"Dash?" Twilight asked. Dash just shook her head, horrified.

"I didn't see it at all…" she said.

"How in Equestria are they going to beat him?" Twilight asked, feeling helpless. "Wait…the super emeralds!" she said.

"Can't" Knuckles said.

"Why the hay not?!" Dash asked, her temper flaring.

"They already exhausted the positivity in them to transform to hyper and to become Shadic, and to go super" he explained. "the emeralds don't have enough to fuel another transformation for him"

"The elements then?" Dash asked.

"Sorry Dash, Nazo kind of drained them…" Twilight said with a now hopeless look on her face.

Shadic swung his leg, only to have it blocked. Nazo smirked, grabbing the limb and spinning Shadic around before tossing him straight to the ground. Shadic grunted, finding nothing in his arsenal that would help diffuse this situation.

Nazo lifted his hand up high, producing a pure black ball of negative energy with a glowing white core. "Hope you all enjoy your last moments!" he said with an evil smile, ready to end this.

Shadic stood, ready to defend everything till the bitter end, and he took a deep breath as a look of determination formed on his face. "Vanish with your planet!" he shouted as he tossed the ball. Shadic held his hands out, catching the mass of energy and straining to stop it from hitting the planet. The ground underneath him cracking and caving from the force pushing against Shadic's resistance.

The force began to overpower him, the situation getting worse by the second. Sensing the distress the Master Emerald began to glow, answering Shadic's pleas for enough strength to win. His body gained a green aura as the emerald empowered him. Shadic could feel it and smiled, changing the core's power to that of positivity.

"Try all you like! You won't stop me!" Nazo shouted, ready to fire a bolt of energy to end it before noticing that Shadic was right in front of him.

_How did? _He thought before noticing his body was burning with pain, he now noticed Shadic not only was in front of him, but the energy had encased Nazo and due to its positivity it tore him apart. Try as he might he couldn't escape the sphere. Then it happened, he felt all his power fade, reverting to his Hyper form, then Super, and finally just normal Nazo. Shadic smiled, absorbing the energy of the now rejuvenated Super Emeralds and the Super Harmonic Blast, his body enveloped in a pure white light as he made the orb completely white via transitioning negative to positive.

Nazo's body began to break apart in small chunks as the energy ate away at him. _It's inconceivable…I'm the most powerful creature…how could he have won? How? How? _"HOW DAMMIT!" Nazo screamed at the top of his lungs as Shadic converted the ball into a beam, blasting Nazo into oblivion. The scream fading with the beam as Nazo was finished once and for all.

Shadic panted as he reverted to his normal state before falling to the ground, diffusing on the way. Sonic and Shadow hit the ground hard, panting and exhausted.

"Hey buddy…we did it" Sonic said, giving him a weak smile and a thumbs up. Shadow just looked at him and gave him a thumbs up back, smirking as if he knew they would win all along.

2 days later

Diamond Tiara found herself waking up to the sight of a pure white ceiling. _This isn't my room… _she thought before the events that occurred 2 days ago came back to her.

"Diamond, you're awake!" Silver Spoon said, looking at her friend. Diamond just groaned a bit, trying to sit up. Silver Spoon helped her up, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train…" she replied weakly.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Silver Spoon said before the door opened, and Alula was standing there with a flower in her teeth.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while" Silver Spoon said, leaving the room. Alula smiled, going up to Diamond and laying the flower on her bed.

"I brought your favorite" she said shyly. Diamond looked at the flower, the beautiful red with bordering white on its petals. It was a carnation, and they were indeed Diamond's favorite.

"Thank you Alula" she said, deciding to save it for later. "Listen…about everything that's happened…"

"It's okay Diamond" Alula said. "I know that you were still in there, fighting that monster."

"It wasn't easy" Diamond smiled a bit.

"I also learned about your mother…and the tree" she said softly. Diamond had anguish written on her face, the pain was still strong and none too pleasant.

"I…I…" she couldn't finish, breaking out into sobs as the pain finally began to register into sadness. Alula got up onto the bed, hugging Diamond. Diamond didn't seem to mind, in fact she embraced Alula back, holding her tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"Alula…" Diamond said softly when she finished crying, "Thank you so much…" she said.

"You're very welcome Diamond, it's the least I could do for you" Alula said.

"It means so much to me though." She said before giving Alula a kiss on the cheek. "I want to see what we could become, one step at a time" she said to Alula. Alula smiled happily giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I'd like that Diamond" she said happily.

Our heroes were getting well deserved rest, they needed it after such a grueling battle. Equestria could rest easy with these heroes, for they would always be there to save them.


End file.
